Nevarmore
by Picclea1993
Summary: It's amazing how one little minuscule event can tip the world in your favor. Please ask me how a 23 year old, with no future to speak of, ended up working at Jurassic World. Better yet, how she managed to break into the Jurassic World Aviary and walk out not only scot-free, oh no, but with a job and a pet.
1. Chapter 1

If you would have asked me two years ago where I thought I'd be at the age of 23, I promise Jurassic World would not have been my answer. At some point in your life you had a moment that changed everything. The day he left was my moment. It's amazing how much one person can affect you, and if you're not careful it'll ripple your whole life. At 20 I was so in love, making plans to get married to the man of my dreams, I changed my life's goals and wanted to support his dreams. The day he left was the day I broke. My oldest brother sat down with me and told me to imagine a priceless one of a kind, beautiful vase, it sparkled perfectly in the light and just seeing it made the day perfect. Then it shatters and you're scrambling to pick up the pieces but they're so tiny and there are little shards everywhere and even if you managed to find every piece you wouldn't know how to even start putting it back together. He hugged me and told me that I was the vase and my whole family was trying to figure out how to put me back together. I cried.

The day I turned 21 I refused to be sad, I met tons of people who taught me how to utilize some very interesting Hacking skills. I kept my day job as a dog groomer and by night I worked with a small group of people making some money on the side. By 23 I had become a security specialist with a reputation. I had always been an overly curious person so when ViHo emailed me about a job with the strict instructions not to look at any of the information on Experiment 626R and Operation IBRIS of Jurassic World, but simply to retrieve the file and send it to them, I obviously had to know what it was. ViHo went so far as to send me $1000 up front and offered another $4000 when the job was done. I simply replied that I would look into it and the sum of money happened to find its way into my account. After a weeks' worth of digging I sent an update email informing ViHo that I had to take a field trip and would have results in a month. I booked the flight to Costa Rica and the fairy for 3 days later.

Walking off the little ship onto the crowded dock I adjusted my laptop bag on my shoulder before draping my messenger bag on top. Sighing I had a week to crack into their system and needed to get started if it was going to happen. I dodged in and out of people annoyed at the crowd and made my way to the large hotel. I quickly checked in and made my way up to my room. I quickly set up shop and got to work. It took 2 days of snooping but at 11 pm entering my third day the screen unlocked. Jurassic world has a tight security with changing codes everyday. After I realized that their entire system seemed to change daily in the main building, I assume to keep long term guests amused with altering activities every day; I simply had to track what day the cycle was on and boom. It explained why everyday it seemed like I was starting from scratch. A great security system honestly, especially because of the 10 day cycle as opposed to a 7 day generic cycle. My screen lit up and I knew I only had an hour to find and transfer the files over. Only having the numbers certainly did not help. I found Operation IBRIS fairly easily, almost like anyone with average level of clearance could see it. I quickly copied it to a hard disk. I could not find Experiment 626R to save my life and at midnight the system dropped, rebooted, and by 12:01 I was locked out again.

Groaning in frustration I flopped back on the plush couch in the sitting area. I closed my eyes and threw my arm over my face. With a sigh I sat up and looked around, I had gotten so lost in my work I hadn't really ever taken a second to look around. The hotel was oddly crisp and my bags seemed so dank and dirty compared to the room. I huffed myself out of my chair and rolled my shoulders, my stomach growling. I reach for my phone and see ten phone calls and thirty-five messages.

'When was the last time I ate?' I silently contemplated deciding that it had in fact been about 56 hours since I had last eaten. I walked into the kitchenette and found a little pack of nuts in the mini bar. I ripped the package open and poured some of the contents out and began munching on them slowly. Leaning against the counter I flipped through the calls knowing whoever it was would have texted as well. Only five people. My mom messaged about me having missed our weekly call, My best friend had sent the bulk of my messages ranging from asking if I had made it safe, reminding me to eat, asking if I made progress, and a few more. My brother and father had tried checking in, probably because of my missed call with my mom and one of my buddies trying to get me to help him with a job. I sent a quick generic message to all of my family members, a brief apology and letting them know I'm alive. I sent an annoyed negative response to my buddy and a long winded response for the only person who actually demanded it of me, my best friend, Anna. I polished off the nuts making a mental note to actually eat tomorrow and walked into the bedroom area. I striped my clothes off threw on a baggy shirt and tossed myself unceremoniously onto the bed almost instantly falling asleep.

I woke the next morning to my phone turning off. I rolled over and grabbed my phone. I quickly found my sweats from the night before and pulled them on before walking into the living room area. I plopped down on the couch and shook my mouse making my screen come to life. I reached over and plugged my phone in before leaning forward and starting the scan to try and hack Jurassic World's database one more time. I dropped that into the background and noticed the sky looked like it was starting to lighten. Checking the time I sighed lightly. 4:48 am. I robbed my face before popping the disk from last night into my laptop. Leaning back I allowed it to load. I glanced around the room and noticed a mirror across from the couch I was sitting on. I titled my head to the right taking in my appearance, my reflection stared back at me. Standing I walked a little closer to look at the stranger in front of me. Sometimes I forget what I look like or how to function. Anna calls it 'going down the rabbit hole.' It's been like this for two and a half years, I just focus so hard on work I forget. My long dark hair fell around my shoulders in a mess, I remember when it was just brushing my shoulder blades. My piercing blue eyes look even sharper because of the dark circles from long nights and even earlier mornings. My face was so much thinner than it had been. I, for a while, had been a pretty thick girl. Turning my head slightly to look at the more defined jaw line I rolled my neck before turning and walking away from my reflection. I looked at my screen and saw a singular file staring back at me.

"Operation IBRIS" I mutter aloud testing my voice out after a few days of being down the rabbit hole. I click the file while continuing to talk to myself "I wonder what this could even be about." The first document that popped up was an information sheet similar to what you would give someone on the first day of the job. It had a few basic facts about Velociraptors. "Ok, ViHo, what do you want with Raptors?" Scanning down the page it ran through protocol, safety procedures, and scheduling. Shaking my head and exiting out of that I popped up the next document. I seemed to be a request form or an order from someone. I scanned it wondering what they meant by "Training" the raptors. They were bringing in a behaviorist. "Well, this is a theme park after all." I justified it to myself while reminding myself that I had read raptors were more closely related to birds and birds can defiantly be trained. Dropping that down I found a file full of reports. Making a mental note to skim those later I found another official looking document. I pulled that one to the front and began reading it. "Field test? What the hell kind of field test?" I glared at the screen and made a mental note to look into InGen. I also found the reply to the request document. The reply stated that not only are they very unpredictable creatures, but that they also didn't seem to be taking to the commands well and a year and a half old. I smirked lightly to myself before bringing the scanner back to the front of the screen and checking to make sure it was still working. Glancing it over, I nodded in satisfaction before walking to the bathroom to shower and get ready to face the public.

I glanced myself over in the mirror checking my appearance. I had brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I was wearing a deep green shirt that allowed my tattoo on my right arm to show. Just below the inside of my left elbow was the simple saying "You fancy me mad." I also wore short jean shorts that showed off my right thigh tattoo. It was a yinyang water color tattoo. I pulled on my converse, grabbed my cell and wallet, and made my way out the door. My phone rang as I made my way into the elevator. I swiftly answered informing the person at the other end that I was in an elevator just in case my phone dropped.

"Meghan Rei Van Hugh!" the all too familiar voice of Anna shouted into the phone. I stole a glance at my phone and say that it was barely 7 am. I hummed in response to her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I got here Sunday evening, got checked in and went to work. I'm sorry." I replied quickly

"and you haven't left your room since have you?"

"No…"

"Not even for food? Have you eaten?"

"I found a bag of nuts last night." I replied walking out of the hotel and into the street, I could feel her disappointment through the phone. "Hey, I'm on the main strip now looking for food, I promise." I heard her sigh and take a brief pause.

"I worry about you Meg." She utters "One of these days you're not going to come out."

"I know, I'm sorry, I love you but I found a little café to eat at. It's beautiful here, Anna. You'd love it."

"Go eat, take lots of pictures, I love you." She returned and we hung up. Walking into the Crustaceous Café I was led to a booth by a too bubbly hostess and soon greeted by a too bubbly waitress. I ordered a coffee and water with toast, eggs, bacon, and hash-browns. I propped my head on my hand and look out the window. I squinted slightly taking in a giant pool at the end of the strip.

'I really should go see the dinosaurs. Especially if I'm going to be selling their secrets…' The waitress cleared her throat before placing my food in front of me.

"Which one is your favorite?" I asked her glancing at her. Her blond hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and her uniform completely pressed.

"The Mosasorous! But I love going to the Aviary." She smiled and asked if I needed anything else. I shook my head ate quickly and dropped some cash on the table before leaving. I found a tourist sign and the Mosasorous had a show every hour on the hour from 9 am until 5 pm.

'8:30' my phone flashed on its screen. 'To the Aviary it is.' I turned and began making my way to the tram.

The Aviary was a giant dome with a winding glass tube of a hallway leading through it. The hallway branched off in several different directions making it the biggest maze I had ever seen. I walked up on a worker who had been giving a brief lesson on some of the dinosaurs fighting behind her. She had a large smile on her face as 4 'Microraptors' attacked a slightly smaller one. She stood there with her face practically splitting from the fake grin explaining how they have to assert dominance over each other to create a pack mentality and that it was perfectly normal. Watching them intently I watched the smaller one cry out over and over as it was attacked and ripped at. I glared the woman down before running back a hallway where I had remembered seeing a door. Looking at the locking mechanism it was a simple swipe to enter, or a manual override password. Squatting down a moment I found finger prints on three numbers. 193. The year the first park had its 'incident'… 1993. After punching the number in, the door beeped green and I ran in shutting the door behind me. I raced to where the 5 microraptors were. I ran up startling them, they turned growling and warning me to come closer. I growled back starring them down. They back up a few feet hissing. I quickly swooped down folding the injured animal delicately in my arms. It let out a week noise and I shushed it. I ran my way back to the door and slid inside barely escaping the Microraptors pursuing me. I turned and slammed my back into the other side of the hallway sliding down with the injured animal still in my arms. The guide that had seen me running through the Aviary had already called for backup. (2012)

An hour later I found myself sitting in a crisp white office with two security guards standing behind me. The office belonged to a just as crisp woman with an angled red bob perfectly straightened. The little sign on her desk said Ms. Dearing. She sighed and stood behind her desk before addressing me.

"Normally what you did would be grounds for arrest," She paused glaring at me "However, because of you one of our assets is alive and none of the others were harmed. That being said, my boss has simply asked for your removal and as thanks has decided to forget this incident has happened." She spoke clearly and concisely. She nodded to the guards and I was quickly escorted back to my hotel. I packed my two bags while the guards waited by my door. I smirked as I closed my laptop, consider Jurassic World hacked. I walked out with my head down and taken to the fairy. The guards made sure I was securely loaded before giving strict instructions to the crew not to let me back on the island. I walked over to a table inside the fairy, my back to the wall and loaded my laptop. I popped up the Jurassic World mainframe and downloaded everything. Their protocols, pass codes, research, everything. I didn't do it to send to ViHo, fuck them. I want to know why they had no intentions on helping save one of their 'assets.' Why bring a prehistoric animal back from the dead to treat it like it doesn't even matter? If you're going to play god, be as kind as him and treat them properly.

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since I hacked Jurassic World and even more importantly two weeks since I saved the little Microraptor. His sad, weak little face was etched into my mind's eye. I spent the last two weeks weighing my options hacking Jurassic world everyday looking for updates on my little beasty. It killed me to think of his hurt little wings, his battered little body, and that weak little face. I looked up everything about my little beasty. His favorite food was lizards, but he eats small mammals, they haven't been letting him hunt do to his condition. At least that's what the report said.

I shook my head looking down at the little Poodle I was grooming. It's black fur curled looking like little feathers and it's sad puppy eyes with it's long shaved snout looking more like a beak than it should. I closed my eyes before deciding I needed a break. After gently placing the toy poodle in her kennel I walked back into the main salon and turned to my bather, Jonathan.

"You ok? You've seemed out of it for a week." He asked taking in my distant look.

"Yeah, I just need a 15, you good?" I shrug off his concern as he nods telling me to go. I walked up to the cashier, a mousy girl with short brown hair and large brown eyes, and asked to bum a cigarette.

"You haven't smoked in a year. You ok?" She squeaked in surprise while tugging the cigarette and lighter out of her pocket.

"I'm good, just need to think a few minutes." I mumbled accepting it while nodding my thanks. I walked outside and rounded the corner to my usual spot. Leaning against the wall I squatted putting the cigarette in my mouth and lighting it. I took a long solid drag I closed my eyes and threw my head back against the wall. I groaned at the internal battle as I debated what I should do. If I blackmailed the company, I put myself at risk. I couldn't very well try to get a job there, hell what would I do anyways? I'm a dog groomer. I scoffed as I imagined myself trying to clip a t-rex's claws. Sucking the rest of my cigarette down I flicked the butt and walked inside. In the lobby of the salon stood a well dressed Indian man, he held a little yorkie close to his chest and smiled widely when he saw me.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?" I ask making sure my smock is zipped to the top and smiling politely at him.

"I was hoping to get my little boy groomed. I've heard you are the best in town, Meghan." His accent confirmed my belief of his heritage.

"Well, sadly someone lied to you; however I do try my best and make sure all our little pups are happy, healthy, and well loved. They also get lots of treats." I laughed as he also chuckled. I held my hands out for the little guy. He immediately jumped into my arms and began giving me kisses. The man starred at me a moment before laughing.

"He must really like you."

"And what is your name little one?" I asked nuzzling the little puppy.

"He doesn't have a name yet, I just got him." The man smiled.

"Alright, let's set you up an account." I sat with the puppy relaxing into my lap "Name?"

"Simon Masrani"

"Mr. Masrani of Masrani Global?!" Jonathan shouted from behind me in excitement.

"Hello." He chuckled, he and Jonathan looked at my questioning gaze.

"The owner of Jurassic World!" Jonathan elaborated "You were _just_ there." I coughed slightly standing and handing his pup back. He looked at me with his face falling at the look on my face.

"I apologize, we just booked up." I stated firmly.

"Meg-" I cut Jonathan off with my hand.

"Have I done something wrong?" Mr. Masrani questions shocked at the change in my demeanor.

"If you are going to play god make sure you treat your animals like you love them. They didn't ask to be revived and they sure as hell didn't ask to become an attraction. All those 'Assets' know are those sad cages you like to call their homes and you cannot lie to the public claiming that them killing each other is normal. You want to be held to a higher standard? Don't take a page out of Sea World's book. You've seen Black Fish I assume? If not I highly recommend you look into it." Before he could reply the cashier slammed into the salon looking terrified.

"Meg! We need you out here right now!" I glared at Masrani as I chased after the girl. The dog trainer, an older woman, had been backed into a corner by a chow. I recognized this chow, I was the only one to work with her. She's an 8 year old highly aggressive chow and had attacked 2 other groomers. I clapped loudly as I walked up to the chow. I watched her ear twitch. I cursed myself for the mental lapse in memory.

"Hey!" I snapped in a stern voice. "Lexy!" It popped out of my mouth as soon as her name came to me. She growled at me her eyes never moving from her target. I snapped my fingers as I came up behind her. I stomped my foot causing her to turn on me.

"That a girl." I snapped my fingers drawing her attention to my hand before I brought my finger to my nose. "Eyes on me." Her ears were back and her lip curled as she growled.

"Don't you growl at me." I showed her my teeth, I held my hand out never breaking eye contact. "Leash." I kept my tone but spoke to the trainer who had slunk out from the corner. She tossed me a slip lead causing Lexy to look at her.

"Hey!" I clapped bringing her attention back to me, she studied the leash intently backing up. I snapped again bringing my finger to my nose. "Eyes on me." I stepped forward as I made the leash into a lasso, I maintained eye contact as I starred her down. "Sit down." I commanded in a hiss causing the immediate reaction I would normally get in the salon. I tossed the loop around her neck and tightened it slightly with a tug. I took a slow step toward her and she growled. "No. You know better." I pointed sternly at her. I took another step forward and allowed her to sniff my fist and forearm. She slowly bowed her head and I pet her. "Good girl. Let's go find mommy." I turned, her at my side ears back but at everyone else, she had immediately become my guard against all the scary people. I walked her to the front of the store and handed her to her mom.

"Mrs. Rainwood," I greeted as I handed her the lead. She apologized profusely and my manager took over. I nodded to her and took my leave.

"That was very impressive." Masrani praised holding an over excited puppy. I grabbed the spare lead from Jonathan, who had it around his neck, and wrapped it in a figure 8 creating a harness for the puppy. I placed him on the ground and handed the leash to Masrani before walking away without a word to him. "Please," He followed me "I would like your help." I paused rubbing my face.

"What could you possibly need from me?" I sighed turning to him

"The Microrapter you saved, he won't eat and is growing weak." He looked down at the puppy completely who was completely unaware at the tension between us. I froze.

'He's weak? But the report- it said he was fine. Healing.' My mouth went dry and my whole body stiffened at the news.

"The doctors think that because you saved him he attached himself to you. They think he may be depressed." He studied my still frame.

"What- what do you want from me?" I asked tearing up. "I have a job here. I can't just leave."

"I'll pay you." He replied easily "You'll be compensated for your time, however long we need you for."

"Then what? I come back? Do I just sit around and coddle him? What happens when I get attached and you ship me back here? I'll be compensated, ok. I'll have to find a new job, I don't even know how long you're asking me to be gone. What if he doesn't make it? You're just asking me to walk away from my job in hopes that _maybe_ the doctors are right about their _hunch_." I panicked. I shook my head and tears fell from my eyes. "I was escorted off your precious island for saving an animal and now you're asking me to come back? I'm a security risk! I broke into your enclosure!" I shouted. He just let me go until I ran out of steam. I never noticed the small crowd I gathered.

"I want you to work for me. First to help me get _our_ microraptor healed, then to help tighten our security. You broke into that enclosure too easily. I want a new mind on it. I hear you are very talented in the security business, Raven." He said lowly. He was blackmailing me. Raven was my hacking name. I held my breath a moment before turning to my boss.

"I'm sorry, but it seems today is my last day." I looked him dead in the eyes and he put both hands up not even going to argue. I looked back to Masrani "I need an hour to finish my work here." He simply nodded in response informed me he would be back in an hour. I never noticed he had called the microraptor _ours_.


	2. Chapter 2

After Mr. Masrani forced my hand he never stopped smiling and telling me how excited he was that I was on my way to his park. I had only an hour to grab the necessities from my apartment with his promise that everything else would be packed up and brought to me within the week. Now I sit with him in his helicopter with his puppy in my lap.

"Mr. Masrani," I eased gently into what I assumed would be a very difficult topic.

"Simon! Please!" He cheered with a grin big enough to split his face.

"Simon, seeing as how I am now working for your security team…"

"No! Right now we need to focus on our little microraptor!"

"Yes, but I need to talk to you about-"

"Nonsense!" He cut me off

"No, really I must insist. I'd like to start working on your security as soon as we land."

"Why?" he sighed realizing he won't be getting his way.

"Someone paid me to hack your system." His mouth fell "Don't worry, I never sent them anything, however, they were very insistent and the 10 day alternating week is not very hard to figure out. It's on the same circuit as the tourist's research center. It shouldn't take me but an hour to reroute and change the system. That would at least buy us another day or two while I check in on the Microraptor." His eyes were huge as he took in everything I said.

"I knew having you was a smart move, my dear Raven. You handle the animals so sweetly yet sternly, but you have integrity. That speaks worlds for me. Thank you." He smiled genuinely at me before gesturing out the window. "Welcome to Jurassic World." I looked out the window, I mean really looked. It's breath taking, truly. The first time I was so focused and already working on my mission I never actually looked. The trees covered the entire island with small paths all through it leading to large enclosures. The trees broke away to the main street and a giant tower, the control center, also the home of the labs and research center. I watched as the Mosasarous popped out of the water and created a giant wave as she landed in the water with her prize in her mouth. We came up on the main building and landed on the strip behind the building. I tightened my grip on the little puppy in my arms and jumped from the helicopter with the help of Simon. We quickly made our way to the control room.

"Ah! Ms. Dearing!" Simon greeted widely.

"Mr. Masroni." She nodded shooting a pointed look at me. "Raven." I adjusted the puppy in my arms as he slept.

"Raven needs to talk with our security team." He tossed an arm around my shoulders pulling me forward. Upon hearing this, a man in a tee shirt and button up turned around. I took in his thick half rimmed glasses and facial hair as he lifted an eyebrow.

"That's me." He said in a slightly hesitant way.

"Hi, I'm Raven, can I borrow your desk?" I asked walking over handing the sleeping puppy to Simon.

"Uhm," he looked to Simon for approval. With a brief nod the man leaned back as I reached over him, "I'm Lowery." He Informed me as I brought up his screen, it looked just like this at home. Good.

"What day in the cycle are we?" I questioned with my hand over the key.

"The fourth." He replied scrunching his eye brows. I quickly typed in the pass code and did a system override. I began to recreate the passwords, I looked back at him catching his gaze.

"Watch." I waited for his nod. "The new system pass code is-" I cut myself off and one finger typed in a nine digit code. '638276673' "For now, this is your life, this is the only code that works. Period." He nods in understanding.

"Lowrey!" Dearing called wide eyed "You're just letting her over take your work?" She seemed exasperated. He bit his tongue simply studying what I was doing. After about 20 minutes I found the little rat I was looking for. I began looking at their codes I just watched as they work before bring up a chat box on their screen. I sent them a message:

 _Hello_

 _Who is this? How did you hack MY computer._

 _This is Raven. Who is hacking MY system?_

"Raven as in _the_ Raven?" Lowrey asks in surprise, receiving a nod.

 _Oh shit, Raven, it's me, purple nurple._

 _Nurp, who hired you?_

 _I can't say, you know that…_

 _Was it ViHo?_

 _…_

 _Ok, let me be straight with you, I just put a firewall up that will not only crash your system but literally fry your hardware. I've hacked the system and studied everything. Take the $1,000 they sent and tell them you failed. If they question it, tell them I said hi and that I will return fire if they continue their pursuit on MY animals._

I hit escape and their screen went black as I did an automatic reset on their computer before rebooting our system. I set up his work station, his reboot will be 5 minutes, I only needed one. Working quickly I checked the paddocks to make sure they were all locked. I shut the system down and brought it back exactly 30 seconds later. After a 30 second lapse all of the cameras popped back up and showed no one had even noticed the reset. Pulling a sticky I wrote the word "Nevermore" on it and stuck it to the frame of Lowrey's computer. We met eyes for a moment and he nodded in understanding the meaning. I smiled gently at him.

"Lowrey, I can't wait to start working with you officially." I held my hand out to him.

"Likewise." He smirked and shook my hand. I stood straight up and Simon clapped his hands and exclaimed that he is ready for me to see the microraptor. I gestured for him to lead the way and follow him out the door ignoring all of the gaping faces of my, now, fellow coworkers.

We made our way into the lab where we meet with a man Simon introduced as Dr. Wu. He smiled sweetly and I couldn't help but size him up. I didn't like him. He began to lead us into a quarantine room.

"Now, I must warn you, he's been a little testy and looks very frail, but he can still bite." He opened the door for us and I walked in first. The soft, aggressive clicks and choffs were the first thing the greeted me upon walking into the room. I took in the pristine white operating room the microraptor was being kept in. Turning to the right of the door, the microraptor hiss alerts me to his position on the floor. I hushed the foot tall animal taking in his once glossy feathers looking dull in the florescent lights. He backed away from me growling.

"Hush luv." I whispered soothingly to the little prehistoric creature. Holding my right fist and forearm out for him to smell. He sniffed twice before biting into my forearm. I bit my lip against the sudden sharp pain in my arm I flicked his little snout and growled at him. He released my arm and growled back. I immediately bump my arm against his chest like a bird. "Step up." I command he stumbled back before latching on to my arm again. I flick his snout and told him no. We repeat this about 4 times before he gave and stepped up, his claws dug into the already bleeding wounds. I bit back the pain and didn't allow him to see it. Every time it happened I allowed him to see me become more stern. I repeat it on the other arm until he complied. After about ten minutes of our little introduction, he let out a soft choffing before rubbing his head against my chest. I allowed him to take my scent in before I cuddled him closer and I could almost hear his version of a purr. I walked over to the metal table and popped up onto it. I looked Dr. Wu in the eye requesting food for him. He let out a quirky little chirp as I offer a little hunk of white meat to him. He gobbled the whole plastic container of meat. Dr Wu wrote everything down. I then found a little water bottle and held it while my little beasty drank. My arms were more or less numb at this point. I defiantly need medical attention. I cooed to my little beasty as he leaned into me full and content. I brushed his feathers gently as I placed him on his perch to nap. His sad cry for me to return broke my heart.

"I promise to be back tomorrow, little one. Sleep well." I whispered gently as he cooed back and closed his eyes. "Dr. Wu, you don't think you can patch me up do you?" I ask after closing the door. Simon was sitting in Dr. Wu's office waiting for me to finish with little one. He gasped at the sight of my arms. I immediately hold one palm up stopping him.

"I've had worse I promise. He has a little mouth and sharp little claws, but nothing a little peroxide, Neosporin, and some Band-Aids can't fix." I chuckled sitting on Dr. Wu's desk waiting for him to patch my arms up. I held my arms out and he poured the peroxide down them with a towel to catch the extra drips. Both arms bubbled annoying me with the itching, burning sensation. I groaned in annoyance bouncing slightly on the desk wiggling my arms. He quickly cleared the bloody peroxide off my arms. He began spraying my arms with antiseptic causing my little wounds to burn like hell. I cried out with tears in my arms calling him every bad name in the book. He then wrapped my arms with the hell spray still burning my arms. "Neosporin next time!" I shouted as a few tears make their way down my cheeks.

"Sorry." He smirked slightly and Simon stood gently guided me off the desk.

"Perhaps it's time for you to see your living arrangements." He suggested seeing my eyes get heavy. "Do you need to eat first? You've been with my nearly 10 hours." He said in shock looking at his watch.

"No, I'm fine, I really just want to sleep." I yawned proving my point. He agreed leading me out of the building after Wu gave me strict instructions to be back tomorrow at 10 am. Simon brought me to a small cabin in the woods. He told me someone would be by to pick me up at 8:30 so I could go by the control room before going to see my new little charge.

"Oh! Simon," I called as he turns to leave "Is it possible for me to get a couple arm guards?" I flashed my bandaged arms. He nodded with a smile.

"I will look into it. Have a good night!" He called hopping in his jeep and driving away.

I sighed turning into my little cabin. I entered the front door walking into the living room. The living room was completely white and beige, the tile and walls white while the furniture adds the bland beige color. I walked in and get a good look seeing descent size tv across from the couch and glass table held the remote and tv guide. I shut and locked my door. I walked in to the kitchen just to the left of the door. It had a counter separating the living room from the kitchen. All of the appliances were white, the only color coming from a beige hand towel hanging from the oven and a large 'Welcome to the team' basket full of fruits and nuts. After finding the glasses and filling it with water I walked through the living room to the door I can only assume will lead me to my bedroom. Opening it I walked into the white and beige room, shocker. At least the bedroom had carpet. My two bags I packed had been tossed on my bed, I tossed them to the floor crouching next to the one with clothes I found clean underwear, sweats, and a tank. Forgoing a shower because of my freshly bandaged arms, I quickly changed and crawled into bed passing out almost instantly.

Bang- Bang- Bang.

The loud noise startled me from my sleep causing me to all but land on the floor. After a moment to gather my bearings the banging started again causing me to stumble to the door.

"Hello?" I blocked my eyes from the sun, peaking my head out the door.

"Good morning, sunshine. You must be Raven." A too chipper for the morning woman stood at my door. Backing up a step I opened the door gesturing for her to come in. "I'm Roselyn, by the way."

"Hi," I mumbled back rubbing my eyes and looking to the clock, 7:25 am. "You're an hour early"

"Yeah," She laughed "but I like to be up early, I'm the Mosasorous handler and she gets grouchy if she doesn't get fed early." She shrugged "I was up at 4:30 and out by 5."

"Oh, I didn't get to bed till 1." I replied, "feel free to make yourself at home." I waved to the living room hearing my alarm go off in my bedroom. It's time to get up now anyways. I dug through my bag and found a light blue tank top, a stripped blue button up, and a pair of mid-thigh jean shorts. I grabbed some undergarments and made my way into the bathroom. After a quick shower I tied my hair up in a high ponytail, put my clothes on, and left my scabbed and lightly inflamed arms out. I quickly grabbed a pair of beat up converse and pulled them on as I walk into the living room. I put my cell phone in my pocket and my wallet in my back pocket. I walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle and an apple. With a mental note to thank Simon for everything I turned to Roselyn.

"Ready?" She asked looking up from her phone. After receiving a curt now from me we headed out the door. I stopped to lock up and hooked my key ring to my belt hoop. We got in her jeep and I began rolling my button up's sleeves to my elbow. "So," She started "what do you do in the park?" She asked eyeing my arms slightly before turning back to the road.

"Security and I'm working with a Microraptor." I replied watching the trees pass by.

"Like little velociraptors?" Her eyes darted back over to me. I shrugged lightly.

"Kind of, but they have little wings and are covered in feathers. Four wings actually, and perfect glossy black feathers. He's got big ol' sweet eyes, but sharp as a whip and stubborn to boot." I gushed picturing my little guy waiting for me.

"Oh god, you sound just like the other raptor trainer." She laughed out loud.

"Sounds like a good man." I crossed my arms puffing my chest out cockily causing her to laugh even more.

"You're going to fit in well here." She said pulling up to the main building. "Here, let me have your phone." She said holding her hand out, I immediately complied and she quickly added her number and sent herself a text. "Feel free to text me whenever and we'll grab a bite to eat or something." I smiled and shook my head thanking her for the ride and assuring her I'd text later. She slammed it into reverse with a wink and a wave as she drove off to her own animal. I barely made it four feet in the building before I noticed Ms. Dearing standing on the stairs checking her watch.

"Good morning." I smiled at her drawing her attention

"Oh good, at least you're not late." She snipped turning on her heal and making her way up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" I asked following slowly.

"I have paper work for you to sign and all of your employee information to go over." She replied exasperated like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I apologize, no one informed me of a meeting this morning." I replied almost sarcastically sweet. She doesn't need to be a bitch about it. She shifted her eyes to me for a moment taking in my appearance then walked into the waiting elevator. I followed her into her office on the fifth floor, just as I remembered it.

"First things first, you can't keep seeing the asset until you get proper arm guards; Mr. Masroni has sent an email out requesting them and left early this morning in hopes of finding some suitable for your work with the asset." I went to speak but she cut me off with a look "Next," She pulled out an inch binder and placed it in front of me. "These are your hiring forms, please read and sign them, I need them by noon today, there's a staff lounge on the second floor. These papers cover the basics, however yours if significantly thicker than most seeing as you will be taking on two jobs here. The first half covers your primary job in security, however let me elaborate, you are not part of InGen and that being said, you will not be going on field missions. You are the technology side. You maintain our system against hackers and malfunctions. You are the eyes and ears of the park, if you see something wrong you notify me. Your position is in charge of making sure the park goes smooth. You will be working closely with Lowery and sharing these responsibilities with him." At some point she had turned away from me and was typing on her computer as she spoke.

"The second half of your contract is a trainer hire on form. It explains the basics about the system and how it works, it will supply you with daily progress forms you are expected to fill out every day and turn in at the end of the week. Our weeks start Thursday, we are busiest on the weekend so you should have more than ample amount of time to bring your progress forms back on the slower days. You are expected to spend 40 hours a week with your asset, how you split up your time amongst your week is up to you. However, you will only need to spend 20 hours with yours because of your double job. The other 20 will be spent Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday in 6 hour shifts with an hour for lunch each day. Those shifts start at 6 am, do you have any questions yet?" She sighed looking at me tired, I shook my head.

"Finally, we have a doctor on site, her name is Dr. Price, Amanda is very good. She is also a vet tech, she'll be in the bas, please go get your arms checked." She pushed the binder closer to me. "Have a good day Raven."

"Ms. Dearing…" I tilted my head slightly "Why does everyone know me as Raven here?" I ask gently.

"Is that not your name?" She asks sharply "Mr. Masroni was very insistent that was it and you did tell the other hacker that was your name." I nodded slightly before waving my farewell. Well, I guess an air of mystery never hurt anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

For the last hour I have poured myself into the most annoying paper work ever. After 20 pages of legal mumbo jumbo all basically stating if I get eaten then they're not liable I couldn't help but wonder who in the hell wrote this stuff. I tossed the annoyingly smooth writing pen across the table and allowed my head to hit the table. I threw my arms over my head and groaned. The lights in the sickeningly white washed room were the brightest florescent you could imagine giving me a killer migraine. Who was the interior decorator anyways? Why is everything so white!? I pulled my phone from my pocket to see that it was already 11:00 am. I was supposed to be seeing my little beasty and instead I'm signing my soul over to a perfectly starched red head in heels. I heard someone walk in the lounge grab something out of the fridge and sit down across from me. Slowly pulling my arms off of my head, I picked my head up enough to put my arms under my cheek and look at the new comer with my head sitting on my still slightly infected arms.

"Hi." I muttered never lifting my head. I slowly took in the man's appearance. It was an older gentleman. He sat relaxed in his chair eyeing me slightly with a bottle of water held loosely in his grasp. I could see his thick wedding band and the slight tan line under it. He was wearing a short sleeved button up with his badge hanging from his left breast pocket. He smiled lightly at me taking my in with tired, kind eyes. He still had a little sweat on his forehead from being outside. His dark tan contrasted with his silver hair.

"Hi." He laughed after taking in my appearance "I'm Jerry, one of the grounds keepers."

"I'm Raven, Technical security and Microraptor handler." He lifted an eye brow at my response.

"That's a bit of a mouthful, Ms. Raven" He chuckled "I think I like mine better."

"I think I do too." I smirked up from my arms as he let out a loud laugh.

"Not even on the job and you're ready to down grade, eh?" He gestured to my hire on forms.

"If I would have been warned about the hire on forms, I wouldn't have taken the job."

"It's not so bad I promise." He shook his head at me waving for me to give him my binder. I pushed it over to him as I sat up. He glanced through the next several pages before scoffing. "Honestly, I never read any of this when I got hired. Just read over to policies and procedures and called it a day." He pushed the binder back to me "I figure the rest is common sense, we work with dinosaurs, we knew that getting hired, if we get eaten that's on us. They send compensation and condolences to our families, in return we work safe." He shrugged. I liked his logic. "Well, back to work. Have a good day and good luck!" He stood

"You too. Thanks for the advice!" He waved over his shoulder and left. I knew I was going to like it here. I shot through the rest of the forms kind of skimming everything before running out of the room to drop the binder off. Time to get back to my little beasty, I couldn't help the grin growing on my face.

I found myself once again held up on my way to see my beasty, much to my annoyance. Claire's assistant was quick to remind me to see the Doctor. I soon found myself in front of Dr. Wu's office. I knocked firmly receiving the sound of rustling and a 'come in'.

"Ah, Raven, you're late." Dr Wu greeted with a small smile.

"Sadly, I'm still not ready to see him. Claire insists I see Dr. Price for my arms. I was hoping you'd know where she is?" I questioned him crossing my irritated arms.

"Well, I do in fact know how to reach out to her." He began dialing on his phone and put it on speaker while it rang. "Mr. Masrani said he was about two hours out with some arm guards for you anyway-" he was cut off by a woman's voice

"Hello?" She answered

"Dr. Price, wonderful. It's Henry."

"Oh! Dr Wu! What could I help you with?"

"I have a woman here with infected bite marks I was wondering if you had time to look her over?" He eyed my arms as he spoke.

"Of course! I'm actually in the lab right now, I'm in room 3B, send her on over."

"Thank you, Dr. Price." They hung up "3B is out the door to the right, then the next left. It's four doors down on the right."

"Thank you Dr. Wu." I stood nodding my appreciation. He stood and followed me to the door.

"Come back at three and we'll get you back to your little one." He bid me farewell and I made my short journey to 3B. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. After a moment of no noise I raised my fist to knock again and a petite woman with thick brown glasses and short cropped hair ripped the door open. She glared me down for a moment before guiding me down the hall wordlessly. She pushed open a door and turns to me.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Price. How are you feeling?" She smiled so wide her eyes all but closed throwing me completely off.

"I'm fine, my arms are a little tinder but I expected as much." I held my arms out to show her.

"Boy do they look irritated with you." She laughed, she guided me to a chair then sat in front of me pulling out a kit. She went through the process of cleaning the wounds and rewrapping them. She then handed me a prescription bottle. "One a day for ten days"

"Thanks Doc." I laugh taking the bottle from her "Do you mind if I grab your number? I'm prone to injuries and I'm working with a finicky little brat right now…" I trailed off holding my phone out. She chuckled and entered her number into my phone. "Thanks again." I stood to leave

"Not a problem, feel free to call for any reason, even if your little brat gets sick." She winked causing me to laugh as I left the room. I look at the time and see it's barely 1:30 causing me to groan. I walked to the main strip to grab something quick to eat.

Finally, 2:50 rolled around and I raced into the main building, the elevator opened and I ran for it. Sadly I was not looking where I was going and with a loud "oof" landed square on my butt. I managed to catch myself leaning back on my arms I looked up and a very well built man.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I looked up at him looking him over, he was wearing a pair of well fit jeans, a button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a brown vest over top. He was covered in dusty dirt, but he smiled at me sheepishly, offering me his hand.

"No problem, what's got you in such a rush today?" he asks as he pulls me to my feet. I look up into his blue eyes taking in the stubble on his face and tousled hair. He definitely had a boyish charm. I hummed my question still in a slight daze from my run in with the floor. He chuckled running his hand through his hair. "Where were you headed?"

"Little beasty! I've got to go! Sorry!" I shouted having back at him deciding to run up the stairs and forgo the now closed elevator. I never heard him shout for me to wait.

"Dr. Wu." I came bounding into his office panting. "I'm here!"

"Yes, I can see that." He shook his head clasping his hands behind his back; I turn to see another man in the room.

"I apologize, I wasn't aware you had a meeting." I bowed my head slightly before glancing over the new comer. He wore a too tight shirt and a grin like a wolf. "I'll just wait outside."

"No honey, you're fine -in more than one way- I'm leaving." The man winked causing me to back step slightly. "The name's Vic Hoskins" He held his hand out for me.

"Raven." I replied immediately training the mask on my face. I took his hand and shook it firmly a warning hidden in my grip.

"Raven?" He glares slightly hiding it behind another grin never letting go of my hand.

"Yes sir." I smirked refusing to let go first.

"Ahem." Dr. Wu cut in causing Vic to drop my hand. "Raven, let's get you down to your Microraptor." Guiding me out of the room

"They gave you a microraptor? What's wrong sweety? Couldn't play with the big boys?" Vic called after me.

"No darling, I leave the light work to the little boys, I'm just here to pick up their slack." I waved over my shoulder as I walked down the hallway Dr. Wu chuckled at my response.

"You don't seem to like him…" He more so stated than questioned.

"We used to eat people like him for breakfast." I shrugged crossing my arms in defiance.

Dr. Wu handed me thick gloves that cover my hands to my elbows, they looked like dog bite gloves. I glared at the gloves knowing they would restrict all of my movements. He also handed me a Tupperware of food and a bottle of water. I walked into the same room as yesterday glaring at the abundant amount of white. I heard a hiss from behind the open door. I swiftly shut the door and looked at the little one looking defensive and terrified. I pulled the glove on but became frustrated tossing it to the side.

"Are you hungry little one?" I asked him softly offering up my bandaged arm. He opened his mouth to bite me and received a flick to the snout. "Are new really going to do this all over again?" He made a growl "It's me." I whined back at him "I even brought you some meat." I waggled the box at him and he choffed and stepped up onto my arm. "Good little beasty." I giggled at how easily swayed he was. I jumped up on the table like last time and began feeding him. After he was well fed I decided to lay back and pet him. He was purring and nuzzling me.

"Well, I can't keep calling you beasty…" I watched him rise and fall with my chest, he nuzzled the crook of my arm with my tattoo. I began petting behind his head. "Edgar Allan Poe is my favorite." I giggled as he choffed back looking me in the eye. "That one is from the Tell-Tale Heart. You remind me of The Raven though." He ruffled letting out a chirp clicking noise. "No you can't be the raven, I'm Raven." He puffed air at me. "You sir, you can be Erom." He cocked his head to the side. "Like Nevarmore." I propped myself up until I was sitting up. "Raven-" I pointed to myself "Erom" I pointed to him. "Nevarmore." He snapped his mouth around my finger and suckled it watching me carefully. He let out a chirp click of approval after I took my finger away offering him the water bottle back. He cooed as he nuzzled me drinking his water. I put the bottle back down when he was done and got comfortable again. We sat there for hours just talking. I know that sounds crazy but he replied to everything in turn. We talked until he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I watched him fall asleep and the next thing I know, I was sound asleep too.

"Raven!" I heard someone shout startling both Erom and I. He immediately attacked me grabbing my chin causing me to flick his snout forcing back my cry of pain. He studied me slightly before crying out. He was sorry and I knew it. Whoever caused the reaction went to sedate him and I wrapped a protective arm around him blocking their view. Blood dripped from my chin and my arm from him losing his grip and clenching my arm too tight.

"Do not hurt him." I proceed to turn my shoulder in front of him, he buried his head by my throat in fear. "You startled us both, I jumped, it scared him. This was not his fault. You won't punish him for that," I looked Dr. Wu in the eye. He slowly nodded and backed down having his friend put the needle away. I brushed Erom's feathers down and shushed him. He leaned back and studied the wound lightly letting out a sad click. "It's ok." I hushed him lovingly. After a moment I moved off the table and went to put him on his perch so I could leave. He cried loudly and kept gliding to the ground trying to follow me. I had to pick him up and put him back up on the perch. After 4 tries I groaned and brought him with me.

"Raven! What are you thinking?" Dr Wu backed away from me seeing that I brought Erom with me.

"He didn't want me to leave, he's scared in that room." I reply wrapping a protective arm around him as he nuzzles against my chest hiding.

"He's a dinosaur, not a puppy." Dr. Wu replied dead pane

"What do you plan to do with him once he's 100% anyway?" I dodged his accusation

"Put him back in the aviary with the rest of his kind."

"They tried to kill him!" I felt Erom tense because of me so I tried to relax for him. "Did you even try to find out why he was being attacked?"

"He is male and half the size of all of the others. They are all females." Dr Wu sighed

"He is not going back." I shook my head defending Erom by backing up.

"That decision won't be made for at least another week. Let's get him settled for now. I'll talk to Claire about you spending this week with just your little beasty and we'll all sit and have a meeting at the end of the week."

"His name is Erom." I muttered as I began walking him back into the room. Erom cried out in protest and he broke my heart.

As Dr. Wu promised, I spent the whole week with Erom. My whole life surrounded him, his feeding schedule, his checkups, reading up on him, I went right down the rabbit hole but in an entirely different way. I modified the thick brown leather bite gloves by cutting the hands out of them. Now it is a simple brown leather sleeves. My arms were finally starting to heal and my chin just had scabs left. As Promised my things had been brought to little house. I hadn't unpacked, but I dug out my laptop and made sure to bring it to the lab so I could do research. By midweek I had read that Microraptors may have eaten lizards the first time they were on the Earth, so while Erom napped after a good feeding I found myself out in the woods with a little container strapped to my hip. I slowly stalked one of the dirt roads looking for lizards. I became so concentrated on my task I never noticed anyone walk up to me.

"What are you doing?" A man's voice whispered in my ear causing me to jump about a foot in the air landing square on my butt. Looking up I remembered the man I was looking at. He laughed heartedly before offering me his hand. It was the guy from the elevator. I took his hand rubbing my butt.

"We've got to stop meeting this way." I groaned lightly turning back to my task.

"Sorry," He finished laughing letting out one more brief chuckle "So what are you out here doing anyhow?" He asked as I pounced on a lizard.

"Gotcha!" I shouted in victory putting my prize in the container on my hip smiling proudly "Hunting lizards."

"Ok, why?" he raised an eyebrow at me as I stalked into the bushes on my hands and knees.

"I was reading up about Erom and thought maybe he'd like them." I replied distracted.

"Erom?" The guy questioned before chasing something up a tree. "Got him!" He exclaimed hold a fat lizard out to me. I popped my hip out for him to put the lizard in the container.

"He's a little Microraptor in my care. They have him cooped up in a little tiny room, he hates it in there and is bored." I stated my grievances. "I'm Raven, by the way." I turned and held my hand out to the stranger.

"Owen." He replied a little smile growing on his lips as he shook my hand. "So, a Microraptor?"

"Yeah, they're like little raptor birds." I giggled "Only they have four wings and handsome glossy black feathers."

"Is he what got your chin?" he kind of hesitated

"Yeah, it wasn't his fault though. We were taking a nap and Dr. Wu came in and startled us both. I don't blame him, plus he said he was sorry." I dove at another lizard missing. "So what do you do?"

"I work with four beautiful velociraptors." He replied "I suppose I should welcome you to the family." He snatched for another lizard.

"Got one!" We both turned shouting holding the lizard out for the other to see causing us to laugh. After putting them in the container I glanced at the time.

"Erom will be up soon. Thank you so much for your help Owen." I smiled turning to leave

"No problem." He watched me start to run off

"Hey!" I turned still walking backwards "When Erom's feeling better, want to meet him? I'm sure he'll want to thank you." I wiggled the container of lizards

"Of course, you'll have to come meet my girls!" I nodded in response before turning and running back to Erom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the short filler chapter.

Chapter 4

Round tables in conference rooms are supposed to support equality and general acceptance of everyone at the table. The table I sat at, however, defiantly felt like there were well defined sides and I just so happened to be sitting all alone.

"Raven, it is only natural for the microraptor to go back into the Aviary." Dr Wu spoke like he was talking to a stubborn child. Which in a way he kind of was, but I am not a child.

"Erom, was almost killed because of his size and gender. You, yourself, said that." I shot back leaning forward on the table.

"He is much stronger now, he can slowly be reintroduced into the pack."

"The pack that tried to kill him."

"We understand your concern, but we have to consider all options." Simon soother

"This is an asset we are talking about, it's not like it can live with you." Ms. Dearing interjected with a scoff.

"He's not a god damn asset!" I stood slamming my fist into the table. "He is a living breathing animal with needs. He does not need to be put back with a violent pack."

"We do our best but nature weans out the weak." Dr Wu shook his head allowing his hands to come unfolded in front of him.

"You're not breeding them. You make them in a lab. If you were looking to breed I could understand your point, but you're not. At this point you are simply sending a poor animal out to fight to survive, his odds 100:1. How is that fair? How can you consider your work ethical if you're not even attempting to protect your own creations?" I leaned over the table trying to gain control over the room.

"We will consider all of this while making the final decision." Dearing stated ever the diplomat. "However, we feel that it's in the best interest of you and the asse- Erom- take a small break in training. Lowery needs help in the control room and depending on our decision; Erom may need to take time adjusting to more time without you." I stared at her in shock with my mouth left hanging slightly open. I sucked in a deep breath closing my mouth and my eyes as my head hung slightly.

"Yes ma'am." I replied emotionless.

"Now, Raven, there will be none of that." His smile in his voice, "We are all colleagues here. We're all working towards a happy and healthy Erom." The same bullshit corporate tells people in a way to brush them off and avoid confrontation, hell I'd used the line a dozen times before as a pet stylist.

"Of course, sir. Excuse me." I stood and left the room in complete silence. I shut the door behind me and decided I needed something to focus on. I made my way back to my cabin and locked myself in. I walked over to my computer system set up on the glass table in front of the couch. I sat down and brought up my screen. After quickly logging into the data base I remotely took over Lowery's screen and opened a chat between our two computers.

 _Hey, it's Raven_

 _Oh! Hey, stop hacking my system._

 _Sorry, I just wanted to let you know I'm working remotely from home a few days. Anything on the agenda?_

 _Not really. I've been trying to work up a new code for our security._

 _You know what. Don't even worry about it; I need something to focus on. I'll leave the chat up in case you need me._

 _You sure?_

 _Yeah, they think I need a break from Erom anyways._

 _Ok…_

I quickly pulled the chat out of my way before beginning my work. I brought up the security protocol before starting. I noticed that in case of an emergency the remote shutdown would permanently lock the cages. Which is great, but if it's happening remote, shouldn't it release the animals? If that were to be the case no one would be left to care for them. I brought up my email quickly and addressed it to Simon.

 _Dear Mr. Masrani,_

 _After looking into the security protocol, I would like to propose a minor adjustment. Currently if we were to do a remote shut down (specifically from an offsite location) all of our animals would be permanently locked in their respective Paddocks. However, I could reroute this in a way that, if the worst were to happen and the island be evacuated, the system shut down would actually release the locks and allow them a fighting chance of survival. I would maintain that the control room can still shutdown a Paddock locking it semi-permanently in case of an extreme situation. I thank you in advance for your consideration._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Raven, Technical Security_

After sending the email I began looking into the codes and five minutes later I had the official go ahead. I notified Lowery and began my work.

…

Bang-Bang-Bang

I glanced up from my screen before looking back down and continuing my newest mission, back tracing ViHo. They had gotten someone else to attempt hacking my system. I quickly crashed their system frying their hardware. ViHo had gone through great lengths not to be found out.

Bang-Bang-Bang

I continued typing, I could feel it, I was getting close. The jingling outside of my door caught my attention. The click of the lock sounded and the door opened revealing Simon and a security guard. I simply looked back down and continued my work.

"Raven…" Simon called gently. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Masrani." I replied never looking up

"You never came to work." He looked around the dark room before sitting on a stool watching me.

"I've been working." I grabbed the blue file and held it out in his direction. He stood and took it from me opening it to the front page. "You have a new virtual security system, I've worked some bugs in the gyosphere systems, now instead of it relying on sonar to tell it where your assets are, they use the tracking device in the asset's back and sphere to create a 3 foot barrier. It simply guides the sphere away. I've also fixed a few bugs in the connection between your Paddocks feeds to the control room."

"Well it seems you've been very busy." He stated carefully.

"And still am, if you don't mind." I gestured to the door.

"We decided to return Erom to the Aviary."

"I'm aware. I read his records. They say he's doing just fine."

"Well," He cleared his throat "Raven, are you sleeping? Eating?"

"I haven't been tired or hungry. Now, Mr. Masrani, I'm fixing problems you didn't even know you had. Do you mind?" I finally looked up at him irritated.

"Raven, it's been a week. You need to get out of this cabin. Tomorrow I'm coming to pick you up, you're taking a day off."

"That is completely unnecessary." I argued as he stood up.

"I'll have someone stop by and bring you some food. I didn't realize I brought someone like you on. I'm sorry I didn't notice before." I went to argue but he was already out the door. I groaned tossing myself back into the couch. Only then did I realize how truly tired I was. I fell over and curled up before completely passing out.

….

A sharp knock woke me with a start. I gasped grabbing my chest managing to choke back the scream gurgling up my throat. I looked around shivering. I was still in my living room with my system still set up on my coffee table and a very faint light coming in through my window. Another series of sharp knocks drew my attention to the door. I stood and walked over hearing a muffled voice. I popped the door open to an overwhelmed Owen. He was very focused on balancing the brown paper sacks tucked in his arms with a couple of bags stacked. I stood there in awe, dumbstruck for a moment before my senses kicked in.

"Oh! Let me help." I reached out and took the bags that were stacked and wobbling before backing out of the way and letting him in. He quickly made his way to my counter and dropped all of his bags with a sigh of relief.

"What were you doing? I was at the door for like 5 minutes." He turned and eyed my living room and kitchen before turning to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." I replied slightly walking over to my computer and checking my progress.

"Boy, Mr. Masrani wasn't lying about you." He chuckles leaning against the counter.

"What do you mean?" I asked passively not looking away from my computer having to change my code around trying to trace back to ViHo.

"You work too much." he shrugged slightly trying to match my passive tone. With a sigh I sat up and turned my body and all of my attention to Owen. "So," he coughed uncomfortable at my reaction "I was thinking since you've clearly been trying to clear your pallet to bless you with good ol' home cooking!" He whips out steaks with a huge grin. I laughed slightly rolling my shoulders to loosen up.

"Sounds good." I smiled at him. "What did you bring to drink?" I asked making my way over and digging through the bags. I pulled out a bottle of Coke and a bottle of Rum. "My kind of drink!" I cheered lightly running to get glasses.

"A hu hu" Owen tutted me "Not before eating, at this rate, you'll fall over from smelling it." He laughed pulling the rum bottle from me. I pouted at him before pulling random things out of the bags. There was a box of pop tarts, granola bars, fruit, some sandwich meat, bread, and tons of other things. After going through everything I turned to Owen and laughed.

"Need to stock your house?" I asked holding a box of frosted flakes and a tub of ice cream.

"Nope." He popped the word before putting the groceries in my cupboards "Stocking yours. Mr. Masrani didn't just mention your working habits. He was right about this place looking like a hotel too." He replied making a snack cabinet ignoring my darkening expression.

"Apparently he doesn't know where to keep his nose." I huffed crossing my arms and averting my gaze.

"He cares about us you know. He wants this park to be happy and work. He comes out to every paddock and never asks about how much they're making. He doesn't care how much time or money it takes." He tried

"Yeah, yeah, 'Spare no expense'. We all saw how well that worked last time." I snapped walking back to my system and getting back to work ignoring the man setting up and cooking in my kitchen.

About an hour later I got called to the counter for dinner. Owen sat on the end and had made my plate and my drink. A thick steak, asparagus, and a baked potato sat on my plate. I slowly dug in. We ate in an awkward silence for about 15 minutes before I cleared my throat.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered glancing at him through the corner of my eyes.

"What's your trigger?" He immediately popped back glaring at his plate. His grip tightened on his work slightly, this had clearly been bothering him. I sighed heavily, I knew this was coming.

"This is just how I deal with certain situations." I replied slightly. "I've been like this for…years."

"What triggered it this time?" He asked knowing better than to ask about someone's past.

"They took Erom away." I spoke numbly.

"What?"

"I saved him from his pack, I nursed him back to help, I bonded with him. They put him back in the Aviary with the pack. I know it sounds dumb, but he's smaller and a male. His pack is going to kill him. They think it's a good idea to separate us. He stopped eating, he's weak again, and he has to hide from his pack. It's in their notes. He's going to die. Everyone is lying to me." Owen seems thoughtful at my words "I don't do emotional pain."


End file.
